


LOVE AND WAR || Fred.Weasley

by shaneyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Panic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Harm, Sex, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneyWeasley/pseuds/shaneyWeasley
Summary: Her Body tenses up as His tall figure stared at her with lust filling his eyes- Sudden race of heartbeats made her look away and bite her  lip.His figure went closer, like a Wild animal who was hunting his prey slowly. As there eyes stared at each other once again- Her Body hits the wall making it a dead end for her as his hands snakily wrapped itself around her waist. Breathing hitching, He lowers his head and whispers in her ear seductively"I love that night gown, it looks good covering up that sexy body of yours... but I think it's better off without it."Two siblings, Fighting for War, Love and Trust as Voldemort returned to make the wizarding world go down by shreds, Ellondra Elise and Harry James Potter goes on in there Journey to fight and learn to help the order to End Voldemorts power while balancing there love and friendship for there family and Friends.The Book will be portrayed from the 5th to the 7th book of the series in Harry Potter.(Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows)Credits to JK.ROWLING FOR THE ORIGINAL HP CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE INCLUDED IN THIS BOOK.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic





	1. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneyWeasley/gifts).



> Hello There! Before Reading, I would like to give you a quick WARNING about this book. this contains: Violence, ROUGH Sexual Intercourse, Bad Language, Self Harming and ETC.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable when reading this kind of things I suggest you to don't read this. Also, This book are supposedly for 18 and above, I repeat 18 and ABOVE. And If you are 13 or Below
> 
> I will Block you without hesitation. It's Better to not read this while you are young.
> 
> Also This is a FAN-FICTION.
> 
> All the scenes that will be included in every chapter are not obviously true. Please do note that all the characters that will be also in this book are CREDITS to J.K ROWLING
> 
> Do be inform that this book is not part of the Harry Potter World. And I will Not accept any
> 
> racial slurs, Rape Jokes, harassment, DEATH THREATS in the Comment Section. AND LASTLY PLEASE DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT REPORT.
> 
> This book can also be full of unexpected mistakes such as Typos and Etc.
> 
> THAT'S ALL
> 
> ENJOY READING ;)

"Ellondra! Get down here now." A big puff escaped from Ellondra's mouth— rolling her eyes at her pathetic uncle who had been calling her downstairs for the 10th time.

stomping her feet while walking downstairs she looks over at the living room to see her aunt Petunia sitting right next to Uncle Vernon that was just finishing up his tub of ice cream while watching TV. "Yes Sir?"

"Go grab me another Tub of ice cream in the fridge." Demandingly Ell just sighed and walked towards the Kitchen opening the fridge to grab the tub ice cream. Giving it to her Uncle she was now walking back upstairs until suddenly the front door opened with Harry helping Dudley inside the house, Ellondra looked confuse to see her Cousin looking crosseyed as he was shaking.

"Vernon!" Petunia shouted to her husband as they sat Dudley down. Ell's twin brother was just there standing looking utterly shock— She quickly walked towards Harry with a concern look "What happened to you two?"

"Dementors." Harry whispered towards his Twin sister as Ellondra looked shocked. _'Dementors? Why would they be here?'_

"Are you both now happy?" Vernon scowled at both of his nieces as they just kept quite "Look What your four eyed brother did to my son- He made him go mad!" Ellondra scoffs at her uncle as he continued accusing her brother for what happened to Dudley "My brother will never use Magic towards a muggle like him." Harry just looked down "Never? You and your bloody dumb magic tricks should have never existed in this world. It makes you both look pathetic- Pathetic like your dumb parents" She snapped and got her wand out from her pocket as she pointed towards Vernon with pure hatred and fury in her eyes

"don't even dare. Insult our parents." Vernon just backed away "I didn't hurt Dudley, I was protecting him- I was protecting him from a dementor" Harry stood up. Petunia just stayed quiet while she helps Dudley after hearing what Harry had just said "Dementors? What on bloody earth are Dementors?"

"They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban." Petunia spoke as she stood up from the couch staring at the window "I've heard about them from that ** _Awful Boy._** " Ellondra stayed quiet "If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?" Ell nudged her brother while Petunia just ignored him, A sudden letter then flew towards Harry as it opened itself.

_Dear Mr Potter,The Ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three, this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the_

_Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Hoping you are well_

_,Mafalda Hopkirk_

Ellondra looked at Harry as he just clenched his Jaw. "Justice aye?" they both looked towards there uncle as he laughed "We need to bring him to the hospital." Petunia held Dudley as she covered his head with a towel while leaving the house, Vernon looked at his Niece's and just snorted at them and closing the door after. Harry stomped upstairs while followed him.

"Ugh!" Harry punched the wall as Ell stared at him- laying down on their bunkbed. "Punching the wall won't solve everything."

"What's the point Ellondra? I'm now fucking expelled- What the hell am I now going to do now?" Harry raised his voice at his sister while she just sighed "You're not expelled YET."

"What do you mean YET?" He stared at Ellondra "I'm just saying that there is clearly a way to clear your charges. Professor Dumbledore will probably help you" Shuffling noises downstairs made both of them froze in place. Ellondra immediately got off on her bed as she And Harry got there wands out— a sudden jiggle on the door knob made them hitch there breath as it opens, a wave of wind hits them making them shiver

A little light then appeared outside while they went inside the room, it was Mad eye moody, Kingsley and Tonks

"Tonks—"

"Mad eye, Kingsley.What are you doing here?"  
Harry and Ellondra lowered there wands "Rescuing you both, now come on quickly."  
walking immediately downstairs The lights outside were turned off making Privet Drive really dark and cold.

"We better hurry so no muggles will see us." Mad eye grumbled As each of theres brooms appeared. "Now, Everyone better stick together especially you Harry and Ellondra." Nodding there heads they flew off heading towards 12 Grimmauld Place.

————  
"Here we are." Tonks looked at Harry And Ellondra and smiled. They all entered with Harry and Ellondra following last— They walked towards the hallway looking around. They stopped a few inches from a room. Ellondra smiled a little to see Sirius in the room as Harry stared at him. "Harry, Ellondra!" Mrs.Weasley suddenly appeared in front of the twins

"Mrs.Weasley!" Ellondra hugged Molly and smiled at her as Harry did the same "Dinner will wait for now, Hermione and Ron are in the second floor to the left." Harry just nodded and started walking upstairs with his Twin sister following him from behind, Walking up the stairs Ellondra looked around until she accidentally bumped into a House elf "Oh sorry..." it just snarled at Ell making Harry pull her close, Now standing in front of a door they both looked at each other and slowly twisted the door knob to open 

it was dead silent when Harry entered— Ellondra then followed him inside until Hermione suddenly hugged her "Harry, Ellondra! Thank goodness you both are alright." She sighed in relief as they both looked around the room "Hey Ron." Ell waved at her friend making Ron replied back with a smile "What is this place?" Harry beamed as he sat down on one of the beds "This is 12 Grimmauld Place-"

"-This is where the order of the Phoenix usually have meetings." Hermione cuts Ron off. Ellondra just sat down next to Hermione as Harry looked from afar "We also heard about what the minister of magic said about expelling you— and that's absolutely outrageous!" Hermione knitted her eyebrows together while Ellondra just stayed quiet

"Well yeah, But I'm surprise that both of you haven't send any letter to me or Ellondra for 4 weeks."

"Harry." The frustrated Boy looked at his twin sister that was giving him a concern look.

"We're sorry Harry it's just that— Dumbledore pursued us to not tell anything..." Ron looked down of his feet. Harry sighed and stood up walking towards the window as everyone was quiet

"Can't you believe it— I have to suffer— Me and Ell have to suffer for months. by being pushed around from the fucking dursleys and letting us suffer, and yet there's not even a single letter that was send back to us!" His voice raised as he continued letting all of his emotions out.

"I'm really Sorry Harry it's just-"

"Maybe the reason why Dumbledore did that is because he doesn't trust me—." Harry stopped for a moment

Hermione looks at Ronald and sighed while Ellondra just looked at her brother "Harry-"

"— I'm the one who saved the philosopher stone— I was the one who witnessed Voldemort's return! I WAS THE ONE THAT HAVE WITNESSED CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DEATH FOR FUCK SAKES!" He yelled as Ellondra stood up "Harry..."

Harry stared and sighed while he walks back towards the bed and sat down on it "We're really sorry Harry." Hermione whispered and fiddles with her fingers while Ellondra hugged and comforted her Brother— that was in a emotional state.

"The meeting is probably not yet finish." Ron looked towards the door "We should listen." Hermione stood up and opens the door "But how? I mean— we're not allowed to come inside the room." Ellondra questions until a the sound of a loud crack made her scream

"You both clearly need to stop doing that." Hermione shooks her head and Ronald chuckled. Fred and George grinned at each other "Sorry for the disturbance, Hello there Harry, Ellondra..." Fred winked at Ell as he finishes the sentence by smiling at her charmingly which made her roll her eyes at him and smile. "Also we heard you yelling across the other room." Fred patted Harry's shoulder to comfort him

"No need to bottle that anger up, it's alright you can let it out" George smiled sitting across Harry while the others looked at them

"Since when did you both pass the Apparation test?" Ellondra crossed her arms and questioned the weasley twins "Well-" George all of the sudden apparated himself towards Ellondra making her jump

"Enough with that!" Ell yelled at them and punches George shoulder as he chuckled

"Anyways, if you guys wanted to eavesdrop—we can gladly help you." Fred stood up and walked towards George and told him to hand over something to him

"Extendable ears?" Harry looks towards it as George grinned "Yep, and you can listen to anyones conversation." He shows them both the other ear. "Brilliant." The twins spoke at the same time and smiled "We have to hurry if you guys wanted to know on what they are talking about." Fred leaves the room with George following him from behind.

"Do you hear it?"

"Shh! Be quiet."

All of them surrounded the ear while the other was attached into a string as they pulled it down to hear the meeting better. "Hello there Ellondra." She turn around seeing Fred smiling at her "Hello there... Fred."

"its been months that I haven't seen you." Resting his back on the wall "Aww Did you miss me?" Ellondra smiled while Fred stares "so fucking much." She bites her lips while a reddish glow crept on to her cheek. "Want to sneak out?" Fred whispers in her ear

Ellondra looked back towards Harry, Hermione, Ron and George focusing listening about the meeting— With a nod Fred grabs her hand and quietly left the others "Hey Ginny." Ell walked past Ginny and smiled at her.

Fred continued pulling her until they have reached the end of the hall, opening the door he pulled her inside the room

— with no words he locked the door and immediately pulled Ellondra into a kiss,

With Ellondra Kissing him back— deeply, Missing his touch.

After months of not seeing each other it made them both frustrated.

Pulling away and trying to catch there breath Fred smirked "You have no idea how fucking much I miss you." A tiny laugh escaped from Ellondra's mouth as they stared at each other's eyes, Her hand suddenly pulled his collar shirt as there lips meets again with desperation

now laying down on one of the beds, Fred went on top and started kissing her neck— sucking and biting her soft skin leaving red marks, Ellondra's breath hitched as she felt Fred's hand unbuttoning her blouse—

"Oi Fred! Supper is ready!" George suddenly knocked on the door making Them both stop on what they were doing.

"You gotta be kidding me." Fred groaned and dug his face in Ellondra's neck making her chuckle and played with his hair instead

"Get up." Ell smiled and sat up fixing her blouse and hair while she pulls Fred who was still laying in bed to get up

————  
"Oh, there you both are!" Arthur smiled towards Ell and Fred "You both are in time for dinner." Molly smiled and went back inside the kitchen "Ellondra?"

Turning her head around she smiled widely to see Her and Harry's godfather "Sirius!" Hugging him tight she teared up a little and grinned "Look at you, you look just like your mom— well besides the hair of course." Laughing they went towards the dining room to eat with the others.


	2. Looney

"The boy who lies?" Reading the news article Ellondra looked so disbelief that she crumpled the news paper. "Why would Fudge say that?" Harry questioned while looking at Remus "Fudge thinks that Dumbledore is trying to get his job in the minister of magic."

"That's rather stupid of him to have that kind of mindset." Harry crossed his arms and sat back on his chair

"Mundungus, stop putting your feet on the table, For goodness sake." Molly flared at the man who was now putting his feet down "My apologize Mrs.Weasley"

"Why's he in the order?" Ellondra looks over at Sirius "He can be very useful when it comes of knowing crooks over town and can also help by giving information about... Voldemort."

The room went silent— "What do you mean?" Harry tilts his head asking his godfather "It's hard to explain... but— we believe theres one thing that can defeat Voldemort that, he does not have."

"That's enough!" Molly approached the side of the table and flared at Sirius "You know well that he is too young to know about th-"

"I want to join the order." Harry interrupted making Sirius smile a little but made Molly frown "Harry Dear, You're too young to be a part of it."

"Why can't he?" Sirius crossed his arms "He's only 16-" Sirius Cuts her off "Yet he had fought Voldemort in a grave yard didn't he?"

"I want to join the order." Harry spoke again making the others look at him "Very well." Sirius winked at Harry making him smile "I want to join to." Ellondra willingly volunteers but it made Molly sadly frown "No Ellondra."

"Well why not?"

"You're to young."

"Harry and Me are just the same age— and it's unfair that he can join but I can't." She looks at her Godfather that just sighed "You're not joining Ell." Harry looks at his twin who was now getting annoyed "Why can't I?"

"Because I don't want anyone to hurt you." She scoffs at Harry "I don't care that I'll get hurt,I want to join." Protesting— Sirius loudly banged his hand on the table "Ellondra Elise Potter, You're not Joining the Order and that's final!"

The room turned silent as Ellondra stares at Sirius— her jaw clenches with disbelief

Standing up she walks out of the dining room and started walking up the stairs "Ellondra Potter you come back here right now." Sirius calls loudly but the reply was just a loud bang from the door upstairs.

"I should go check up on her." Fred stood up and left the room.

————

"Ellondra— Love, are you in there?" Fred knocks on the door but there were no response "Can I come in?" a click on the door knob made Fred twist the door handle to open. He first peeps inside— seeing Ellondra sitting in one of the beds with her head just looking down on the wooden tiles. He closed the door and slowly approached her "It's just unfair, I mean— I want to help because he is my brother but it upsets that they always push me away and make me do nothing!"

Fred just listened to her while wrapping his arm around her— making Ellondra lean her head towards his shoulder "Will you be okay if I ever wanted to join the order?" He licks his lips and clears his throat "Yeah, It doesn't even bother me— besides its your decision and I respect that." He gave her a smile making her smile back— pressing her lips to his.

"Should we finish what we were supposed to do this earlier?" Fred grin making Ellondra hit his chest and laugh "You really are a perverted twat."

"Ahem..." Sirius slightly opens the door and peeps his head out to look over at Ellondra and Fred "Fred, If you don't mind— may I have a talk with Ell please." Fred Squeezed her hand and nodded towards Sirius and leaving the room after.

Silence the room as Ell didn't even look at her godfather "Ellondra." He sighed and walks towards her "I know you're upset about earlier on what I have just said towards you— And I'm sorry..."

"It's just that, it can be really risky when it comes to this kind of things, and— I just don't want you to get hurt." Ellondra looks at Sirius still looking slightly upset "And If you want to join... I won't stop you." She slightly smiled "Don't worry Sirius I wont get myself hurt." Sirius smiled and hugged Ellondra "By the way do you and Fred have a thing going on?"

"Wha-What?? Uhh haha no of course not!" She sheepishly looks away while Sirius raise his brows "Alright...Now, make sure to get plenty of rest since tomorrow you'll be now be in your 5th year of hogwarts by now." He closed the door after while Ell laid down and smiled.

————

In the middle of the night Ellondra suddenly hears someone groaning making her slightly tensed up, Sitting up she looks across the room and saw Harry all sweaty as he continued shaking and breathing heavily in his sleep

quickly standing up she walks towards her twin brother and started to gently shake him to wake him "Harry.." But he continued on aggressively shaking making Ellondra frantically shake

him more "Harry! Harry wake up!" She backs away while Harry woke up now having a hard time to breathe.

"Harry are you alright?" She softly asked him as Harry wipes his sweat grabbing— while she grabbed her wand and made a small light on the tip of her wand as she walks towards him "It was voldemort...again."

She sighs and sat next to him while he tries to calm down, "Do you want me to tell Sirius? or-"

"No, don't tell him. Its better if I handle this by myself." She frowns at her brothers and walked back towards her bed now laying down again

"this is gonna be a long night.."

"Ellondra wake up!" Hermione whispers making her instantly stand up "What time is it?" Ellondra Yawns "Its 8:30 am, Harry had already left for the hearing so we need to be hurry." Hermione Quickly grabbed her bag and left. Out of nowhere Ellondra started to stare at the ceiling— being lazy to stand up"Nice bra." Looking at the door, Fred was there crossed arms with only wearing a tank top and his trousers, She looks down on her torso to see her sweater slightly showing her shoulder and bra making her feel flattered "Stop staring you asshole." Her nasally voice made Fred laugh

"You need to hurry if you want to see your brother at kings cross later." Raising his brows she yawns and stood up now walking towards Fred to kiss him "Your morning breath is awful." Ellondra slaps Fred and closed the door while she Heard him laughing at the other side of the door "That boy really knows how to piss people off in the morning."

"Ah Ellondra Good Morning dear— Have some breakfast." Molly smiled at Ellondra while sitting next to Ron and Hermione.

"Have you already packed your books and clothes dear? you and Harry's?"

"Yes Mrs.Weasley, the Bags are in the room." Tonks and Remus then entered and greeted everyone. "Tonks, shouldn't you be with mad eye at Kings Cross?"

"The hearing hasn't started and was planning to eat breakfast first. So..." Tonks laughed and sat down with the others

Shattered glass then was heard upstairs making Molly frown "FRED GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! BOTH OF YOU BETTER STOP PLAYING AROUND— OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND BREAK YOUR WANDS AND— OH!" Fred and George then pops out of nowhere cheekily smiling at there Mother

The others laughed while Molly glared at the twins. "You two better start eating breakfast if you don't wanna get late." Crossing her arms Fred sat besides Ellondra while George sat next to Ginny.

"You look cute with that sweater of yours." Fred whispered towards Ell making her smile "What are you smiling about Ellondra?" Tonks interrupted while she looks towards her and shook her head.

"Harry! How was the hearing?" Now in Kings Cross, Ellondra walked towards her Brother "They've cleared all of my charges— and Professor Dumbledore helped me." A bark then interrupts looking down they saw a black dog barking at them "padfoot! are you barking mad? you'll blew the while operation."

Mad eye glared at sirius who was in his dog form now barking back at him.

Ellondra left Harry when she saw Hermione with there trollies now going towards platform 9 3/4 "Ell, Where's Harry?"

"He needs to talk with Sirius first." Looking at the clock there's still 20 minutes before the train will leave. "C'mon Harry... were about to lose the train" Ellondra mumbles to herself while waiting for her brother. "You're Just in time Harry!" Ron Helped him with his cart now running trough the wall.

"We need to hurry." Ginny Pushed her cart with The others following her, Fred and George quickly went inside the train— fixing there bags before looking for compartment to sit on

"E-Ellondra!" A stuttering Neville then walked towards her making her smile and wave at him "Hello there Neville." She then looks at the plant that he was holding making her looks at him with a confused look "What plant is that?"

"Oh its a— Mimbulus Mimbletonia, My uncle gave me this." She just nodded and looked at empty compartments "Oh hello Luna." Ell smiled and saw a timid blonde girl reading a quibbler "Hello there Ellondra."

"May I sit here?" Luna smiled and nodded while Ell sat down with her while Ginny sat next to Luna "Oi Neville sit here!"

"Harry is covered in green." He frantically sat down while Ell stoop up and looked through the hall seeing her Brother covered in green making Ellondra snicker and laugh

"Oh it's Loony Lovegood." Neville took a glimpse of Luna while Ginny and Ellondra frowned "Neville that's not a nice thing to say." Crossing her arms "Hey what did I miss?" Harry then entered still a little bit green making Ell grin "Who's she?" Harry looked towards Luna "That Luna-"

"Luna Lovegood, she's quite different from one of us, No offense" Neville held his plant while Harry sat down with him "She's not different." Ginny frowned at the boys while Ellondra crossed her arms at them

"Have you seen a Crumpled horned Snorkacks before?" Luna then changed the conversation while Neville nudged Harry at the Shoulder

"Not really..." He irritatedly answered

Ellondra felt a little sad for Luna, students in hogwarts would mostly call her Looney while some will also hide her shoes, Ellondra is not in the same house with her twin brother— She was sorted for Ravenclaw while Harry was sorted in Gryffindor

Ginny and Ellondra were mostly the ones that is always defending Luna when it comes to bullying. And when people insults her, its either She or Ginny will start to fight for Luna.

"I guess were here." Ginny starts to leave the compartment with Luna following her

.Ellondra looks at Harry with a glare "What?"

"It's rather disappointing of you to really hate Luna that much just because she is different from the rest ." Harry sighed and left the compartment making Ell scoff at her Brothers

"wow, so you're just gonna ignore me?"

Harry still didn't listened making her frustrated— she went behind him and pulled his ear making him yell in pain "Ouch! What on earth was that for?!" Glaring at his sister she scoffed and crossed her arms "You better apologize." Leaving his brother on the train with her bags while Hermione and Ron walked towards Harry with confused faces

"This is the last carriage.." Ellondra sat down next the Ginny "You look stressed..."

"I had a small argument with my brother." Luna who was quite stared at the forest waiting for the carriage to move "U-uhm can we sit with you guys?" Hermione sheepishly asked while Ginny smiled and nodded— Harry and Ellondra still a little mad with each other

They glared at each other and looked away "Ron this is Looney— I mean...Luna Lovegood"

Hermione looked away in guilty while Ron awkwardly waved at the timid blonde girl.

Ellondra waiting for her brother to talk, she slightly kicked his brother making him look at his sister while she mouths YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE.

With Harry sighing —he clears his throat "Luna...I uh...Just wanna say that I am sorry about my attitude earlier."

"It's fine...I'm kinda used to it actually."

The carriage slowly moves its way towards hogwarts, With Harry, Ellondra, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Luna sat in there spot awkwardly quiet.

This can take a while...


End file.
